A New Edd?
by inconsequentialassumptions
Summary: "Whatever Kevin," Edd spat as he turned to walk away, but then he was restricted by something grabbing his arm. "Hey Double-D! Just because you think you're a bad ass now doesn't mean you can ignore people who say hi to you and be an asshole!" Double-D just sat there for a moment… "I'm sorry Kevin. Hello." REVIEW PLEASE!
1. New Edd?

It had been 7 months since Kevin last saw Double-D. In early February, Eddward and his parents got in a severe car accident on the highway coming in from a camp that he went to for a week. A drunk driver fell asleep at the wheel and headed into oncoming traffic speeding at about 70 miles an hour. The driver hit Edd's car head on.

It wasn't long before everyone in the cull de sac found out about the horrific accident, and before you knew it, the entire Peach Creek community. Both of Double-D's parents were killed instantly, but Eddward survived do to the fact that his father's seat protected him from numerous pieces of shrap metal and glass. He was in the ICU at Peach Creek Medical Center for about a month and a half after his emergency surgery to repair his collapsed lung; then was in foster care until his aunt stepped up to the plate. She even moved to Peach Creek, and in his house, so that he would be more comfortable in his surroundings. There was a rumor that his aunt had a job just like his parents, and was never home. Seems like nothing ever changes…

Kevin wasn't going to lie, even though he was an Ed, he had it rough, and he didn't deserve it. But what Kevin saw walking through the hallway, was never in the least bit what he expected.

Down the hallway came not a boy, but a man. An almost unrecognizable man who had lost everything in his life. The only feature that was the reassurance that he was indeed Eddward, was the black beanie places upon his ebony hair, pulling it back to reveal his face. But his face, it was not his face. It was some one else's. Someone unknown. Underneath the black beanie, was a completely new person.

His blue eyes were less vibrant. They were dull, lifeless, and full of agony and hatred. He had acquired a new scar sketching itself from his temple, to the top of his well-defined cheek bones. Right next to it was a black barbell that pierced his eyebrow. _'He got a piercing!? That's odd…'_ His nose hadn't changed. It was still sharp, but not long to where it would look like a beak. It was a good nose, one of a kind. His lips were placed in what seemed to be a permanent snarl, but not directed towards anyone, but maybe himself.

He was wearing a plain red V-neck, somewhat loose, but tight enough to expose the recent change in body type. He was less scrawny, like he had been working hard to put on some muscle. 'Well he always was a health freak I guess.' On top of his shirt was his leather jacket; black of course. It fit him well, and was exciting and pleasing to the eye. It gave him a rough edge. His jeans were black and tight. Defiantly skinny jeans, but not too tight. He had it at what seemed like the perfect balance for his body. His pants sagged slightly, revealing about an inch to an inch and a half of his boxers; black. And the last new acquirement was something dangling from his neck. A necklace, with some sort of pendant on it.

Kevin watched as Edd headed down the hallway, in his general direction. Realizing that he had attracted some eyes, Edd locked gazes with Kevin, who quickly retreated from the eye contact.

'_There is something completely different besides Edd's appearance and stature. A feeling, that wasn't present before…'_

Kevin walked to his locker, which was about 10 feet away and began to dial in his combination. '_21…35…'_ Before Kevin could finish his combination, he felt a presence beside him. There right next to him, was Double-D. He had gotten tall. Kevin was 6'2, and Edd looked to be the same height. He looked so blank…no blank wasn't the word. He looked lost. The gap toothed smile that was illuminated the nerds face, was replaced with a frown full of utter pain and sorrow. Kevin could now clearly see Edd, and he wasn't sure of what, or who he was looking at to begin with.

Edd opened his locker and began to place his unused books into it. Kevin turned back to operate his locker. He felt like he had been looking at him too much, and quite frankly, it freaked himself out. '_Why would someone be so interested in him?'_ Kevin pondered on that thought, once again bringing his curious eyes to the nerd. That pendant, was no pendant. Kevin eyed it carefully…it was a piece of shrapnel; blue. '_Wasn't his families SUV blue?'_

Slightly annoyed that the kid had yet to notice or pay any attention to him, Kevin spoke up. "Sup double-dweeb?" Edd turned his head toward the ginger slowly. "What do you want Kevin?"

'_Are you kidding me? I give him a more than normal response, and he cops an attitude? When did this sudden courage envelope from him?' _Where ever the attitude came from, Kevin didn't like it. Double-D had no right to be so rude to him. But more than that, the boy's voice shocked him. His voice use to be so high, harmonic in a way, but now it was replaced with a somewhat darker, raspy voice. He sounded sick. Either way, he wasn't going to accept the way the nerd was treating him.

"Look dork, you don't need to pop an attitude with me. All I said was sup... So chill."

Edd wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't like he really wanted to talk to him. He was mean, and bullied him. Why would he want to respect any part of him? Edd wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he once admired Kevin for his strength. He never took any crap, and he always made the people who tried to mess with him pay for it. But now, he realized he was weak. He was a bully; a nobody. He enjoyed bringing pain to others, and that was not a quality of a strong man. Plus he picked on Double-D all the time growing up, and he never did a thing to Kevin. He was nice to him, but Kevin never really showed kindness back. Double-D did not want to hear anything the jock had to say.

"Whatever Kevin," Edd spat as he turned to walk away, but then he was restricted by something grabbing his arm. "Hey Double-D! Just because you think you're a bad ass now doesn't mean you can ignore people who say hi to you and be an asshole!" Double-D just sat there for a moment… "I'm sorry Kevin. Hello." Edd remained staring at the freckled tiles on the floor, rather than looking back at the jock speaking to him. Kevin released Edd, and once the grip was broken, he walked away, and didn't look back the entire walk down the hallway.

Kevin later found out that he had 6th period with Eddward…chemistry. Kevin hated chemistry. It was all math based, and he hated math as well. Kevin brought his gazeto the board… _'Oh god, partner work.' _Kevin hatedpartner work. It showed how bad he actually was with the subject to people, and he didn't like that. He wasn't a bad student, he just maintained C's most the time.

The teacher began to assign pairs. Kevin watched as the teacher randomly stuck two students together, waiting to see who he would get stuck with.

"Edwardd and Kevin, partner up. I'm handing out a workshe-"

Kevin completely missed everything she said after that. He had to partner up with Eddward. The same kid who gave him the cold shoulder this morning. How was he expected to keep calm and not choke out the damn kid?

Kevin turned around and watched Edd rise from his seat, grab his book, and walk over to him. Kevin never noticed how ungraceful the nerd was. It looked like he was gonna fall on his face just from walking. Kevin wasn't sure why, but his heart started to beat erratically as Edd walked up. He could feel the heat rush to the surface of his face…Kevin looked down quickly avoiding eye contact as Edd took the seat next to him.

Edd drew his attention to his partner. He wasn't very happy to be partnered with Kevin. He knew he'd end up doing all of the work. He hadn't really looked at Kevin this morning. He never really noticed that he was a pretty handsome guy. He was tall, you could tell because he looked awkwardly long compared to his desk. He still wore the same red baseball cap backwards, and his red hair was cut short. He had emerald green eyes, they really were stunning in the light. He was anxiously biting his bottom lip like crazy and staring at the paper trying to make sense of it. He was wearing a red and black school letterman jacket with his name on it and a patch for football and baseball. Beneath the jacket, was a plain white T. His jean were blue, and extremely worn out on the knees. Edd brought his gaze back up to his face. Kevin glanced up from the paper and made eye contact with him. Edd's heart just about stopped when those green eyes met his. He felt like he was completely emptied of oxygen, and had to fight to retrieve it back. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle this assignment. He couldn't seem to even be able to look at the jock without getting fluttery.

Kevin was the first to break the silence. "So…I'm not exactly sure what this means by moles…"

Edd wasn't surprised. "A mole is a form of measurement. 1 mole is equal to 6.02x1023. They gave you grams, so you need to do a gram to mole conversion to find out how many moles there are." Edd waited for a response, but Kevin came short of one. Edd continued to wait…

"Hey Edd…"

"Yes?"

"Are you still tutoring? I mean, I really don't know how to do any of this, and if you could, I need help."

Edd was completely shocked by Kevin's response. Kevin had never once asked him for help, let alone be so nice to him.

"Uh, yeah I can tutor you, but you have to actually try. I'm not doing your work for you."

Kevin was actually just as equally as shocked that Edd said yes, but he was happy. For some reason, he wanted to spend time with him, and tutoring seemed to be his only chance. Kevin shot Edd a smile that made his heart melt.

Why was the one person that makes him weak in the knees, happen to be one of the biggest jerks he knew, and why couldn't he be normal around him? He was so rude to Kevin, and he didn't want to be. That made him just as low on the food chain, and that's not where Edd wanted to be. He was smart, and knew he was ment to be bullied, he just couldn't take it anymore. He felt the only way to end it, would be to turn into a jerk. It's not like he didn't have a reason to hate people. His parents just died, and that would ruin any 16 year old kid.

Either way, it wasn't going to be easy to be mean to Kevin. The other bullies might not be as hard, but Kevin wasn't the same… He just didn't understand.

The class continued on with Double-D trying to show Kevin how to set up and go through with stoichiometry. In other words, the tutoring was defiantly needed.


	2. Tutoring

Kevin looked down phone. It was only 5 o'clock, and he wasn't supposed to be at Edd's until 6 o'clock. What was he going to do for an hour? Why did he even care? It's not like he wanted to do homework on a Friday night, but Edd couldn't tutor during this week, so Kevin had to give up the start of his weekend…studying. He was not happy.

He took off his hat, running his hand through his hair, feeling the length that it had grown the past week. For some reason, it grew really fast, so he was constantly shaving it. But Edd had long hair, and it looked good on him. Why not Kevin? He didn't want super long hair, but not a buzz cut either. Maybe half the length of Edd's…Why Edd? He seemed to be the only thing on Kevin's mind lately. He was so mysterious; it captivating him. Most the time, he couldn't take his eyes off of him. And not only that, Kevin found him to be extremely attractive, which really frightened him. He wasn't gay. He had been with plenty of women. Maybe too many for only being 17, but none the less, they were women.

Kevin decided there was no point on sitting on the couch, watching the time for two hours, so he decided to take a shower. He walked downstairs to his bedroom and undressed. First his blue long sleeve shirt, and then his dark washed blue jeans. Leaving nothing on besides his boxer briefs,he walked to his personal bathroom and began the water. He wanted it hot, he wanted to look beat red afterwords. That to him, was the most relaxing shower.

He removed his boxers, and stepped into the bath/shower mix, almost slipping on the tubs wet surface. He turned and faced the shower, letting the water run across his freckled face, his closed, running his fingers through his now soaked hair. The water felt amazing. Every muscle in his body, began to release all tension, and all signs of stress.

He reached for his shampoo; axe anarchy. The smell seemed to linger in the misty shower. He squeezed enough to cover the center of his palm, and began to massage the shampoo into his hair and scalp gently.

He wasn't sure why, but the shower did nothing to take Edd off his mind. It just made him think of stupid things like what kind of shampoo did he use? And what is he doing right now? Does he use bar soap, or liquid? It was these stupid questions that annoyed Kevin. He knew they were stupid, but he couldn't help but wonder. He felt like a 13 year old girl with her first crush. Always wondering what hes up to.

Just at that moment, Kevin's face flushed red instantly with the thought of Edd in the shower. He imagined him running shampoo through his ebony hair, exposing his entire body, red from the pounding heat of the shower. He wanted to see it for real, not just in his imagination. He was really curious, and the erection forming below his waist was a big sign that he was into it.

Kevin reached for his body wash, also axe anarchy. He felt that the smells had to match, and it drove him crazy if they didn't. He began to lather himself with the soap, only making it worse. The image of Eddward in the shower with him, helping him, touching him, was driving him crazy. He hurried with the process so he could get out. Maybe the heat was getting to him. It was pretty hot in there.

Kevin stepped out of the shower and rapped the towel around his waist, opened the door, and felt the cold breeze of the basement. He hurried to his room and closed the door. He got dressed quickly, throwing on the closest shirt and, a clean pair of boxers, and pants. In the end, he was wearing black jeans, and a soft blue tank top. The blue reminded him off the person he didn't want to think of. EVER in a sexual manner, but it seemed to be inevitable.

Kevin walked back upstairs and looked at his phone he left on the coffee table. It was 5:45. He had 15 minutes. He grabbed his hat and began to pull out his chemistry binder, deciding that was all he needed to take with him. He rubbed his face and sighed, feeling the heat of his breath on his hand. Did he have bad breath? Kevin breathed into his hand cupped around his nose and mouth. Oh god, it defiantly wasn't good. He decided to run back downstairs and brush his teeth, using mouth wash as well, just in case the toothpaste didn't do the trick.

He now had ten minutes to get to Edd's house…right across the street. Maybe he should wait longer. He didn't want to seem to eager. Ah hell, he'd just go over a few minutes early. Kevin grabbed his binder and cellphone, and headed out the door.

It was a warm evening, and still a little light out. He looked at Eddward's house seeing the lights on downstairs, confirming he was home since there were no car in the driveway. Kevin reached the front porch and knocked on the door. It was only a few seconds until he heard foot steps leading towards him. The door opened, and there was Double-D, with nothing but a towel around his waist, drenched in water.

Kevin couldn't look away from the water that beaded itself on Double-D's chest, stomach, and arms. He had no hat on either. That was the first time he had ever seen all of the kid's head. And his body…it was nothing like he expected. He wasn't scrawny anymore at all. He had abs! Not super prominent ones, but abs regardless. His skin such a light ivory…it made him look like porcelain, so fragile.

"You're 9 minutes early Kevin. I was cleansing."

It was nice to see that he still spoke like a nerd a little bit, it was almost comforting.

"Yeah sorry, I guess I looked at the time wrong or something." He couldn't tell him the truth. That he wanted to see him so badly that he came early.

"Well just come in and take a seat. I'll need a minute to get dressed."

Kevin walked in through the door past the ivory god holding it open for him, one hand on the door, the other holding the towel near the front of his waist. "You can just sit on the couch. My aunt has paperwork all over the table, so we will have to study in my bedroom. I'll let you know when I'm finished dressing myself." Kevin just nodded, still in a daze.

Double-D walked up the stairs leading to his bedroom. He walked in not even bothering to close his door. Kevin was downstairs anyway. While he was grabbing clothes, he remembered his were still in the bathroom. What if Kevin needed to use it? He needed to go pick them up immediately. Edd walked across the hall to the bathroom, but when he took a step onto the still wet tile floor, he slipped and fell heavily to the ground causing a loud thud.

Kevin looked up at the ceiling, and worried decided to run up stairs to make sure he was okay, but when he found Double-D, he was on the bathroom floor, leaning backwards on his hands, head tilted back, moaning in pain. Then Kevin noticed the towel was no longer fully covering Eddward and looked away as fast as he could, his face red with heat. He glanced back up to see Double-D's outer thigh, and the rest of his legs leading up to his butt. The towel was no longer wrapped around Eddward, but was now gingerly laying ontop of his lap, his legs bent and still leaning back, eyes closed.

"You okay Double-dork?"

The sound of Kevin's voice sent a jolt through Eddwars, who never even noticed the red head behind him. He slowly leaned his head to the side and opened his eyes. There he was. Face all red, and staring at him practically naked. Eddward was so embarrassed that he couldn't even move to properly cover himself for a moment, but quickly recovered and did.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just slipped on the wet floor. Minor bruising should be the only occurrence."

Kevin remained staring at the naked boy on the ground, but turned quickly once he felt the slight rub in his jeans.

"I'll just wait downstairs again…"

"Thanks, It'll only be a minute."

Kevin quickly retreated down the stairs and once again, took his place on the couch. It was about 2 minutes before Double-D came to the top of the stairs beckoning him to come up. Kevin stood up, and walked to the stairs, slowly, trying to clear his mind, and walked up them. Edd's room was to the left of thr stairs. Edd was already in there grabbing his Chemistry book noticing Kevin only brought his binder.

"Go on and take a seat Kevin," said Eddward as he took a seat on the floor. Kevin joined him, leaning against his bed and got out his work. Edd started immediately on what he did wrong as he looked over the worksheet. No matter how hard he tried to pay attention, he couldn't. He couldn't stop looking at Edd. He still had his beanie off, and his hair was soaked. He could see water droplets dangling at the tips of his hair. He watched as one broke loose and fell on his cheek. It wasn't until Eddward went to rub the droplet off his cheek that he noticed Kevin staring. Why was he staring anyway? He had been earlier as well. His face reddened with the thought of Kevin paying so much attention to him. Maybe he liked him…or maybe he was just being stupid and imagining things.

Eddward blushing didn't go unnoticed to Kevin. The red face gave him hope. Maybe if he just moved slightly closer… He leaned forward to look at his paper as if to see what he was talking about, his face only inches from Double-D's.

He could smell the scent of Eddwards soap still lingering on his skin. He knew that smell… Anarchy. The thought sent tingles through his body.

Eddward could smell Kevin's breathe. The icy mint cut through his senses like a razor. He wanted to taste the mint escaping from Kevin's mouth so badly…

Kevin felt as if it was taking everything in his power to not throw the boy next to him on the ground and ravish his body to his contempt. Before he could make another thought, Eddward had already pressed his mouth against Kevin's, so gently that he almost couldn't feel them…

_Please do leave reviews! I'd love to hear your input! I plan on having quite a few more chapters. This is only the beginning this KevRev!Edd love tale!_


	3. Suprise!

_I would like to dedicate this chapter, and the last to my friend Helaina; who majorly ships KevEdd!_

_Also do not own Edd, Ed, N' Eddy! Please enjoy, and please rate or tell me what you think! I'm open to suggestions on the next chapter! Now, go read! XD_

_P.S. Contains fluff!_

* * *

Kevin was so shocked. Was this really happening? His green eyes, crazed with temptation couldn't release their strong gaze placed on Edd's scrunched up face, only an inch or so from his, until they met at their lips.

Eddward still wasn't sure what he was doing. This guy had bullied him! Why was he kissing him!? He just couldn't wrap his head around the thought. Kevin should have punched him by now! Maybe he was far to shocked to take action. Either way, Edd needed to break the connection, but then, he felt his lip being pried open but the lips he was pressed against, and Kevin's tongue, swiping his top lip. This sent electric sparks, trickling through Eddward's body, as he responded back gently with his.

Kevin couldn't believe that he was actually kissing Eddward. But why was he?! No matter how bad he wanted to tell himself that kissing him was wrong, every second their lips touched, sent him deeper into a seduced coma state. He couldn't stop. He wanted more of Edd, he wanted all of him.

Kevin, still leaning sideways in the kiss, brought his other arm over and placed it on the other side of Double-D, pinning him against his bed, with Kevin's legs around his. Eddward couldn't think. His mind went fuzzy as his body drowned in the smell of Kevin, and his taste. The kiss still being gentle, and almost non-existent, Eddward grabbed the back of Kevin's neck, and pulled him in deeper to the kiss. This sent Kevin overboard. He had yet to really contribute to this kiss, Edd was making all the moves, and the right moves at that. Upset with his logic, Kevin grabbed the side of Edd's face, running his thumb over his new piercing and faint scar beside it.

Eddward cringed at the touch on his scar, but he didn't really care. He just re-embraced himself in Kevin. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but Kevin was just so attractive! He couldn't help it! Plus his breath smelt so sweet, it just drove him crazy. He had to kiss him. If anything Kevin would have punched him or something and left, but no. He kissed him back. Eddward thought maybe there was something wrong with him, because he was sure Kevin was straight. He had seen him with enough girls. Eddward of course, was bi-sexual. He had seen only a few men for who he found attractive, but still some, and that included Kevin.

Eddward was no longer a prude, which most people were aware of. He had lost his virginity to Marie Kanker freshman year, and had a few experiences while in foster care, one including a guy named Skylar. Either way, Edd knew was he was doing, but Kevin, not so much. It was a dead give a way when he went to cup a breast, yet found nothing but a flat chest. This action didn't go unnoticed. Kevin pulled away, embarrassed of his actions. He had obviously never kissed a boy, and Eddward was now completely aware of that.

Edd, slightly disturbed that Kevin pulled away, let out a light sigh. "You know, I'm not that much different than a girl. I just don't have breasts…and I have a penis rather than a vagina. Clearly you are familiar with those," Edd commented sarcastically. He was defiantly frustrated, he didn't like that. He made such a bog move subconsciously, and he pulled away from him. It hurt more than a punch to the face would have, in all actuality, he would prefer the hit physically rather than the emotional one he received.

Kevin's face lit red instantly at Double-D's comment. It wasn't that he meant to, he didn't even understand what drove him to return the kiss…and then mess it up so easily. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, not sure how to respond. He felt stupid. He always had something to say, but Double-D made him speechless at times. He looked up to see piercing blue eyes looking directly through his, as if he was looking at his soul, and Edd's facial expression instantly altered. His once smug face, was no apologetic and sincere.

"My apologies Kevin. I spoke before thinking it through and I understand I hit a soft spot."Edd was sincere, and all he could think of was wrapping his arms around Kevin to comfort him, but that would completely go against the new Edd he had created within himself; black Edd was what he liked to call him in those moments.

"It's okay. I deserved it. I know my past relationships don't make me look so great, and you're right, I've obviously had…relations with those girls, but I wasn't expecting that. I didn't know what to do, so I guess my brain took over and did what it normally does."…. Under his breath he muttered, "Which apparently is ruining moment like this…"

Edd figured he wasn't supposed to hear that. He did feel bad, but he didn't want to seem weak in front of Kevin, but he felt like he had no other choice at this point. Edd grabbed the front of his hat, pulling it slightly forward rubbing his palm on his face. What was he supposed to say? Without even realizing it, Edd ran his fingers through his hair, removing his beanie in the process, and for the second time in the same day, revealing his head to Kevin. When he noticed, he didn't even care surprisingly. Eddy and Ed weren't even aloud to see under it, but he felt oddly comfortable around Kevin.

Kevin was surprised that Edd revealed his ebony hair for the second time within an hour. He looked good without his signature beanie on. The thought rushing heat to his cheeks. He understood the attachment to the beanie, he himself almost never took off his hat. Even in watched as Edd lifted his azure eyes to his own. They were really pretty. They reminded him of a blue raspberry jollyrancher. He loved those, they were his favorite. Kevin was now basically drooling while looking at Edd, he could only emagine what was running through that genius mind of his.

"Kevin, look… I'm sorry I kissed you. I know I had no right, and it had to have been incredibly awkward for you. I also know I've made a bad habit of being extremely facetious towards you…well everyone lately, but its only because I'm weak, and I needed some form of protection."

The confession was more than Kevin was expecting by far, but it made him understand Edd better. That's why he was so different. "So you're saying, that everything, your clothes, your-"

"No, my clothes are defiantly me. I like how I look, and I feel it's important to maintain ones looks."

"Well…you look…" Kevin had to think of the right word.

"Handsome...? Adorable…? Cute…? Hot…? Sexy…?" Edd asked with a giggle.

"Uh…yeah..." Kevin replied, once again grabbing the back of his neck. "All of them…" Kevin looked down from Eddward's eyes, blushing once again. Kevin decided to change the subject. "So, Double-D, why do you always wear that beanie of yours?"

Edd looked down at the black beanie in his hand. "I guess I just like how it looks, and I've always been embarrassed of how I look I guess, this covers at least some of it." Eddward looked back up to Kevin, who was eyeing him carefully, as if he would just disappear. "What about you?"

"Huh?" Kevin asked.

"You know, why do you wear your baseball cap all the time? And why backwards?"

"Oh, well I guess I like how it looks too. Plus, I noticed a lot of girls seemed to like it ya' know? It just became a habit, even now. And backwards… I don't really like seeing the bill, and the hat just feels natural that way. Do you…not like it…?"

"Oh no Kevin! I think it flatters you well, and it's very suiting since, well, you're a jock and all."

Kevin understood where Double-D was coming from, and the compliment made his stomach tighten slightly, but he felt like maybe Edd didn't know him too well on any level besides physical. "You know, there's more to me than my looks…"

Eddward tried to not laugh at the comment. Not because he thought he was wrong, but because he already knew that. Kevin wasn't stupid at all, he just didn't pay much attention. He just smiled and nodded at Kevin, reassuring him that we was aware.

Kevin stared at Edd. He really did like him, even though he was a guy. He wasn't too sure that he could handle it though. There was only one way to find out though. He needed to make a move on Edd… on his own, and without messing it up. But how? Ask him out? Kiss him?!

Before he could decide, his lips did for him. He quickly leaned in, snatching Edd's lips spontaneously. Edd was defiantly not expecting this, but he wasn't going to deny the fact that he craved it. He kissed back, passionately, molding his lips to Kevin's. This time, Kevin received a tongue gently touching his lips, seeking an entrance, and he welcome it.

Kevin was surprised on how experienced Eddward seemed. He thought for sure he wasn't familiar with anything sex related, at least not with other people. Eddward's tongue urgently ran through Kevin's mouth, seeking more and more of Kevin. Kevin noticing, gave Eddward exactly what he wanted, and feverishly did the same.

"Kev-vin!"

Kevin ignored Eddward and pressed himself further onto him, muffling his voice with his lips. It wasn't that Eddward didn't want it, but he wasn't sure if Kevin really did, or was ready for it. Eddward finally managed to pull away for a moment.

"Kevin, I don't want you to do something you're going to regret, and I feel like this might be one of those things."  
"Look here Double-Dork." The name made Eddward shoot an annoyed look at Kevin, who just smiled his rock star smile his way.

"I wouldn't kiss you, if I didn't want too. I'm not like that. I really think I like you, and I am disappointed that you pulled away at this point. I thought you were enjoying yourself."

"Oh I was! I just… don't want to engage in acts unwanted by yo-. "

Eddward was cut off by Kevin's lips pressing against his once more. Eddward melted instantly, wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck pulling him in. He didn't want this to end, ever. He could remain pressed against his bed by Kevin forever, and he would be perfectly happy.

It was true bliss.


	4. May I use your shower?

It had been 2 days since the confrontation between Edd and Kevin. Edd had obviously enjoyed kissing Kevin, but it wouldn't happen again. He wouldn't allow it. Edd knew that he should have never kissed Kevin, and based on his automatic reaction of grabbing a FEMALE'S chest, that he didn't want to kiss Edd. In his eyes, that's not just a reaction, it's an instinct, and Kevin's instinct just happen to be based off of women.

The idea of Kevin not wanting Edd created a clenched feeling in his stomach. Of course he doesn't! Eddward was a guy, and Kevin was a guy. In a supposed correct society, such a relationship would be impossible. Of course, Edd was well aware of his attraction towards men, the fact that he slept with one was a biggie, but he felt different about Kevin. He was drawn to him much deeper than physical attraction. Sure, Skylar, the boy from the foster home was good looking, and all around a nice guy, but all Edd saw in him was lust. He knew it was mean, but he didn't care. He just did what he wanted, and at the time, it was Skylar.

Double-D shook the thought from his mind and decided to make himself some breakfast.

* * *

Kevin woke up to his phone informing him he had a text message. It was from Nazz.

_'Hey Kev! I was just wonderin if ur shower works? My water isn't at all actually. If so, can I cum take a shower at ur place?'_

Kevin couldnt help but snicker at the way she spelt "cum". Either she was trying to include a sexy hidden message (wasn't working), or she was a lazy texter.

Kevin tossed his cellphone on the side of the bed and let out a big stretch before he wrangled himself out of bed. He decided he would check to see if his was working so not only he could tell Nazz, but because he felt like he smelt like Edd, and it was giving him chills. He really needed to shower! He walked into his bathroom and reached for the nozzle, but when he turned it, nothing came out. Just to see, he did the same to his sink. His water wasn't working either. He wandered back into his bedroom where he found his cellphone still in the side of his bed. He picked it up and replied to Nazz.

_'Nope, sorry Naz. Mines off too. The whole cul-de-sac might be from the looks of it.'_

Kevin tossed his phone back on his bed and walked over to his window. He had a view of the entire cul-de-sac from his window, and he loved it. He could always spy on everyone else and they never knew. Kevin let out a small chuckle at the thought of him being some sort of spy in black clothes and a black bean-.

Nothing seemed to get Kevin's mind off of Edd! Even spies made him think of him. Speaking of which, Kevin could see right into Double-D's house, where he could see Edd doing the dishes.

Wait, what the shit? How is he doing the dishes?!

Edd's water was on, but how? Now that he looked, Rolf's water was on too. He could see the sprinklers in his backyard. Maybe it was just his half of the cul-de-sac whose water was off. That's strange. Either way, Kevin's water wasn't working, and he really wanted a shower. Maybe Rolf would let him use his…or maybe he wouldn't even ask. He's seen Rolf's bathroom. It was filthy, like the rest of the house from all his crazy ass barn animals wondering around, in and outside his house. Jimmy lived on the other half, but Sarah would probably be there, and she has been making a big deal lately about how mature Kevin has gotten physically. Her obsession with Double-D had died until his new appearance happened to rekindle the fire within the crazy little smart-ass. Now If Edd wasn't around, which happened to be a lot, it was Kevin, and he already had Nazz all over him. He defiantly didn't need another Nazz.

That left one person; Eddward.

It was all too coincidental to Kevin. The fact that he was the one person he was trying to erase from his thoughts, and the only person to whom Kevin was actually willing to take a shower at their house. He'd just have to buck up, be a man, and ask Edd if he could borrow his shower for 10 minutes. He decided a text would be his best, and less awkward bet. Kevin grabbed his phone once again, ignoring the message from Nazz and sent one to Edd;

'_Hey Double-Dork. My water is off, along with half the cul-de-sac, so could you lend me your shower for about 10 minutes or so? Sorry for the inconvenience.'_

Instead of tossing his phone on his bed again, Kevin held onto it, waiting. It had only been 10 seconds before Kevin was already feeling impatient. He figured Double-D was cleaning or doing some sort of work, but he was a teen, so more than likely he had his phone handy, so why wasn't he texting him back?

"Ugh! It takes me like 30 seconds to reply back!"

'ding'

Kevin looked down at his phone and read the message;

'_I'm going to assume this is Kevin; if so, no I do not mind if you use my facility. Come over when you are ready._

_~Eddward~'_

Kevin shoved the phone in his pocket and began to rummage through his drawers looking for clothes. Boxers… socks… jeans… and absolutely, no clean shirts. The only one he had was a Christmas sweater his mom had gotten him 2 years ago, and he was not wearing that. After all, he was just going to Edd's house, and he's a guy too. It won't matter.

He grabbed his soap and a towel, he didn't want to be awkward and use Edd's, slipped on his shoes, and headed out the door. All his belongings stuffed in a small Nike sports bag on his back.

Edd heard a knock at the door. He already knew it was Kevin, but for some reason was excited to open the door to see who was on the other side. Sure enough when he opened the door, a tall, masculine redhead stood in the doorway. He relied in his left leg to hold most of his weight, with his hands in his pocket, and eyes faced down at the door mat.

"Hello Kevin, come on in, and please do remove your shoes."

Kevin obliged and removed his shoes.

"So uh, thanks for letting me use your shower. I smell terrible from practice and all."

Edd gave a slight smile, "No problem Kevin. Upstairs, first door-"Edd stopped, instantly remembering the incident 2 days prior. "-uh… you know where it is…"

Kevin realized Edd's realization, nodded, and quickly fleeted to the bathroom.

"Oh boy. I have a bad feeling about all of these occurrences with Kevin," Edd whispered to himself. Just then, Edd heard a knock at his door. Pondering who it could be, Edd sauntered over to the door to find Eddy on the other side.

* * *

_This is so far my shortest chapter, and I know I haven't updated in a while I apologize. I have been incredibly busy, but I do plan on trying to upload a new chapter every week! Reviews are welcome! Thank you for reading!_


	5. Shrapnel

Edd's bathroom was quite clean, which didn't shock him whatsoever. The yellow walls glistened almost as much as the granite counter that displayed many small tubes and bottles lined up alphabetically. Aftershave…lotion…toothpaste…vagisil! Kevin cringed away from the counter, figuring it was Edd's mothers. She should at least put it away. He put his bag on the counter and grabbed his body and hair soaps. He walked over to the stand-up shower. He expected a normal sized shower since it was the main bathroom, but it was quite small. He actually felt that his head would be merely inches from the ceiling. He popped open the glass door and turned the knob until the water met his desired temperature. He stepped away to begin undressing. It felt odd being naked in Edd's house. He felt like at any moment, Edd would come running in for some reason, and that freaked him out. He jumped in the shower quickly to shake the thought, and possibly even prevent it.

He began by lathering up his red hair, massaging his scalp in the process. It felt so good, he almost forgot he was at the dork's, almost. He decided he should hurry his process. He grabbed his body wash and squirted it into his hand, but some missed and fell to the floor. In order to make sure Kevin didn't slip on the soap, he attempted to push it towards the drain, but failed in doing so. He quickly lost his balance and slipped in the shower, slamming his head against the wall when he tried to catch himself. He was seriously dizzy.

Downstairs Edd was picking up his living room when he heard a loud bang coming from upstairs. He dropped the magazine in his hand and rushed up the stairs to the restroom where the sound came from.

He pounded on the door.

"Kevin!? Are you okay!? KEVIN!"

He heard a soft groan from the other side of the door. He had no choice. He wasn't answering. He had to make sure he was okay. Edd grabbed the doorknob and began to turn it slowly. When he opened the door, the heat and steam from the shower instantly hit him. Once his eyes adjusted, they burned with temptation. There, in front of him, he could see a body through the glass door. Kevin's hand pressed against the wall, head hanging low, panting, with his other hand holding his head. He swore he could see the lines of his body through the foggy glass. Edd couldn't take this. It didn't matter that it was the redheaded bully, he was seriously hot, and right now, he was seriously naked 5 feet in front of him.

"Kevin? Are you… okay?"

He waited for a response, but all he received was a small moan.

'_Oh god!'_

Edd could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. He decided he would grab a towel and cover Kevin up really fast after opening the door, after catching a glimpse of course…

Edd grabbed a towel from the cupboard. As quickly as he could, Edd threw the door open and threw the towel onto the ginger. He turned the water off and looked back to Kevin. He looked extremely disoriented. His face looked…honestly, hot. He looked spaced out, but it was like post-orgasm spacey. That really dizzy and slightly stupid look a male gets on his face, possibly one of the sexiest looks ever.

"Kevin, I didn't mean to impose but I heard a loud bang, and I can clearly see you're disoriented. I'm going to help you out okay?"

Kevin opened his eyes slightly. He felt like he could understand Double-D, but he couldn't bring himself to respond. He was so dizzy, he felt like he was going to throw up, and the pain in his head was throbbing erratically. He didn't even care that he was nude.

Edd grabbed a hold of Kevin's arm, tossing it over his shoulder, and wrapped his arm around his waist to hold him up. Slowly he began to pry Kevin from the shower. Kevin did the best he could to move, but he felt extremely heavy and relied on Edd for the most part.

Once Edd got Kevin to his room, Kevin was coherent enough to move the towel from his back, to wrapping it around his waist and tucking it. He took a seat on Edd's bed, holding his head with one hand while the other pushed against his knee to hold him up. Double-D asked to see his eyes and asked a few more questions, watching to see his reactions to physical movement. More than likely, Kevin was slightly concuss.

"Alright Kevin, well I think you have a concussion. It would be best if you just lay down. I'll grab you some water."

Edd scurried out of the room.

Kevin brought his gaze back up to look around the dork's bedroom. It was so clean and organized. '_dork.'_ Kevin wasn't the least bit surprised at all the labels placed through his room. Even the books on his shelves had labels pertaining to their genre.

Edd came into the room, glass of water in hand.

"Here Kevin."

Edd leaned before Kevin to hand him the glass, and to hand him the glass. Kevin took it cautiously. If he moved too much, a sharp pain ran from his head, down his neck. He really hit the wall hard. He looked straight across from him to see a piece of rusted blue metal resting on the dork's chest. '_what exactly is that?'_

"Hey, uh Edd?"

Emerald eyes looked up to meet azure. He saw pain, grief, hatred, but at the same time, he saw compassion. Those blue eyes had seen unspeakable things, and would always carry the memory of what happened to his family. Kevin looked back down, a pain surging through his head. He looked down twiddling his fingers.

"If you don't mind me asking..." He looked up to see if Edd was listening, and he was. "That piece of shrapnel around your neck… is it… part of your family's car?"

Edd wasn't expecting a question like that. He figured it would have something to do about the fact that Edd still hadn't asked him to dress himself, or why he was helping him. Or even bring up what happened two days ago. But no, he asked about what was dangling from his neck.

He struggled to find words to explain that yes it was, but he knew he would be curious why, even if he didn't ask.

"Well Kevin, yes." He grabbed the piece of metal, twirling it in his fingers. "After the accident, my parents and I were rushed to the hospital. They were both killed on impact, but they attempted to revive them. It failed, obviously. When I woke up and heard the news, I cried for days. All I wanted was a piece of them…"

Edd struggled to hold back the tears forming, and cleared the frog in his throat. Kevin waited for I'm to recover and continue.

"One day, my aunt came into the ICU, and talked with me. She told me that my parent's bodies were being cleaned, and she had gotten to see them once they were done to verify it was them. Their bodies…were torn up quite a bit… anyway, she verified that it was them. The man who performed the autopsy had heard about me, and saved something from the cleaning. At first my aunt was disgusted and horrified that he handed her a piece of metal. Then he told her. The piece was the only piece that wasn't embedded in either one of my parents. It was in my mother's hair. The only piece in the entire autopsy that wasn't stained with death. I wasn't even allowed to see the car. They felt it would traumatize me further, but I got to have this one piece. This piece of metal, means the world to me. It's all I have left of my heart…"

Kevin didn't even notice the burning sensation in his eyes. He held back the tears.

"Edd?"

Double-D looked up, tears running down his face. He let out a small squeak as he gasped for air and tried to suck the tears back up.

"I know you've been hurt, but you don't have to do this alone. I don't know what it's like to lose my family, but I know that if you continue like this, you're gonna lose yourself as well, and I can't let you lose yourself… and I don't…wanna um, lose you either…"

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, ignoring the pounding he received in his head. He was extremely embarrassed, and he knew his face had to have been crimson, because he could feel the heat in his face. Edd crouched further down, leaned forward and slightly tilted her head sideways, looking up at the head turned down. He was red! Edd was almost certain it was from the concussion, but his face lit up anyway. A smile tugged at the edges of his mouth, betraying the pain he was feeling. He couldn't help but try to be happy around Kevin. He really seemed to care.

For the first time, Edd took in the naked jock before him. He was sitting on his bed hunched over, elbows on knees, and hands wrapped around the back of his neck as he looked down at the blue towel draped around his waist. Water beads traced along his toned body, accompanied by an abundance of freckles that cloaked him. He was absolutely stunning. His red hear reached slightly below his eyebrows, and stuck to his face. His beautiful green eyes looked glazed over. Edd couldn't help but stare.

Kevin caught onto Edd staring, and brought his eyes to the ravens. _'God, he is cute! Why does he have to be right in my face?!' _Kevin tried to ignore every thought rushing through his head, but he couldn't. It was all too overwhelming. All he wanted to do was kiss those perfectly pink lips 5 inches from his. All he had to do was close that gap.

Keeping one hand bracing his face, Kevin placed the other on the edge of the bed and leaned 5 inches forward. His lips lightly pressed against Edd's, and in return, he received sigh, but all he heard was a plead for more…


End file.
